Mystery Man
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Entry for Tigergirl713 & MT4444's competition! Summary: Tigress has been dating someone secretly. The others know classify the guy as "Mystery Man"... For they haven't been told who it is! So Tigress and "Mystery Man" decide to tell them, and the entire Valley at the Yīnyuè festival. Please R&R!


**Sup everyone! This is for** **Tigergirl713 &** **MT4444's competition! Hope y'all, and the judges, like it!**

* * *

 ** _Uncovered  
by CookieM2012_**

The day had ended hours ago, letting the sun and the white blue yonder take their duty in another part of the world, while they allowed the moon and it's companion Twilight skies to take their role; to watch over the Valley of Peace. The streets were silent, and everything was... well, peaceful! Lanterns had lost their light, and you'd obviously think that this is a time fr everyone to dissolve from reality, and materialize themselves into dreams, that for some, would never happen, or would turn into real life, maybe about happiness, or possibly even _warnings_ to take precaution... But for a certain Panda, everyone knew he, their friend Po, it was also when he needed his midnight snacks, and don't stir when he slips out of his room, even though he was attempting to be quiet all the same.

He was making his way down now, with the usual volume made by his feet and weight.

 _CREAK! CREAK!_

He scanned the doors on either side of him in case someone woke up.

 _CREAK! CREAK!_

He dodged the new, but softer floor board that replace the one that he fell through on his arrival.

 _CREAK! CREAK!_

He looked back down the hall as he turned the corner.

 _CREAK! CREAK!_

And made it safely into the kitchen.

To his surprise, Tigress, leader of the furious five, was already sitting at the table, drinking tea. She was staring down at a spot on the table, but from where Po was standing, he wasn't sure if there was a stain on it or not. Her elbows were propped up, and she was taking in slow sips. She also wasn't sitting on the chair the way she normally did, which was her two feet flat on the ground, posture straight. Now, her back was slouching slightly, only far enough that her lips were at the edge of the cup in case she wanted another sip, and she was sitting on her knees on the surface o the chair, her tail swishing back and forth slowly, while her expression was loose, but pensive. She looked up when he cleared his throat to signify his presence, and she didn't chance her position. He had learned that she sits like that sometimes when she was thinking of something personal. He walked up to her, and placed down her cup when he kissed her forehead. "Evening." He whispered.

She smiled when their noses quickly touched. "You mean morning."

"What?" Then he realized, and chuckled. "Oh yeah." He then proceeded to what he was planning to do before, by strolling over to the cupboard, and looking around for food.

"The last cupboard closest to you, behind the flour." Tigress said softly as she took another sip. He grinned excitedly, and went to the last cupboard, where a black and white jar of cookies was soon in sight.

"Looks like Monkey changed- oh?" He saw a ribbon wrapped around the widest part of the jar. He touched the silky ribbon silently, before feeling arms wrapping themselves around him, and nuzzled his neck.

"Three months today," she whispered. "Thought I'd give you something small..." Then she planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush deeply, casting light red patches on both his cheeks as he opened the lid, to find it full of cookies. Not just almond cookies, which were his all time favorites, but also cherry cookies, cinnamon cookies (he could tell by the over powering smell coming from inside), and sugar-coated cookies, glinting in the kitchen light.

"Well, I got something for you too." He said. "I was gonna leave it in your room before I went back to sleep..." And with that, he took a small box out of his pocket, and raised it up, and had it almost balancing on his shoulder, so she had to unhook herself before it fell. "I guess now I should give it to you. Either way you'll get it." Opening it slowly, she smiled down at the little necklace, with a well known symbol made as the charm.

"Ying and Yang..." She whispered. Instead of it being black and white, it was black and _orange_ , including the dots.

He then kissed her on the cheek. "Three months today," he said it as accurate to her tone from before as best as he could, and it received a small giggle from the feline, before their noses rubbed together lovingly, and retreated back to the table, where Tigress continued drinking her tea while admiring her new necklace, and Po watched her, while he too was enjoying his gift. The only sound that filled the silence, was Po munching, and the occasional clinking sound of Tigress placing her cup on the table. "So when are you gonna tell 'em?"

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, and darted towards the door. "Oh..." she rolled her eyes. "I'm still thinking about how _I'm_ supposed to tell _our_ friends."

He stopped devouring the cookies and twiddled his thumbs. "They're gonna get it outta you at _some_ point. You may not be the most persuasive person in the world... but Monkey, Mantis, and Viper have their ways of finding out who your new... _compain_ is." He added a bit of an accent at the end of it, making the feline sigh, and tighten her grip on her cup.

Before they had this loving moment about their three month anniversary, their friends _somehow_ got some information about Po and Tigress' blossoming relationship... but at the same time, they didn't find out _Po_ was even part of the situation. As far as they knew, Tigress was dating a mystery man no one knew about. They egged her on to tell them about this new boyfriend for the past two weeks, while Viper tried to paint a picture of this handsome feline that manage to sweep the Master of Hard-style off her feet...

How Po was able to bite down on his tongue without being threatened, and Tigress keeping her claws to herself was a _whole_ new miracle in itself. "I had an idea in my head all day, but didn't have thee chance to say it to you." Po leaned forward to make sure he had Tigress' attention. When she confirmed he had it with a silent nod, he added in a low, suggestive tone, "I was thinking, maybe... you can tell them at the festival tomorrow night?" He air quoted 'you' with his index and middle finger on both paws attached together, like they were glued or made to stay like that forever.

"The Yīnyuè festival?" She frowned. "Po, I've known you for a while now, and vice versa... don't you think I'd going up and do something like that?" At least he didn't have to go into detail.

"Aw come on, I've heard you sing before."

"And you can agree that I sound like I have something stuck in my throat?"

Po smirked. "No actually you sing quite beautifully, and I don't see any problem of you making a living out of it if you ever left the Jade Palace, for whatever reason. Also, who said you were gonna do it alone?" She then smiled.

* * *

 ** _*That evening...*_**

"Have any of you seen Po and Tigress?" Asked Shifu as he, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper, made their way down to the village.

"None of us have seen them since lunch." Crane replied, while dusting his silver pants lightly. That day, the meal was a bit uneasy for him. Merely two minutes into the meal that day, Tigress was being interrogated about her secret boyfriend, asking what he was like, and how long it had been a secret... again. She rolled her eyes and of course ignored them, but Viper kept whispering her things like 'I promise that I won't say anything. Please tell me,' or 'Do the rest of us know him?' And the feline wouldn't answer verbally, and only flatten her ears in response, which made Viper assume that they indeed _did_ know the mystery man, and moving on to that part. Crane recalled standing there and awkwardly drinking his tea, and Po stirred his chopsticks, round'n'round the bowl in front of him, which was long empty, but he didn't get up to refill, before looking up at Tigress when she said that they were going to meet her secret partner at the festival. "I guess Tigress is meeting up with her boyfriend, letting him know that he was meeting us for the first time, ya know?"

"It's about time we meet this secret boyfriend of hers." Shifu stroked his beard. Everyone stopped and gave him a questioning look. Hearing their footsteps suddenly quiet, he stopp and to turn. "I may be her master, but that doesn't mean that she isn't open about these things and told me about him."

"Has she even given you his name?" Monkey asked. The elder panda shook his head. "The first _letter_ in his name?" Another shake of the head. "Oh... well I guess we'll all have to wait and see."

"And none you are _not_ to give Tigress and the fellow a hard time." Shifu scolded, watching them all nod, even though this lecture was mainly for Monkey, Mantis, and Viper, but then he pause to start walking on, and then added. "That's my job." Looking at one another, they were unsure how to react, but soon laughed when Shifu briefly turned to make sure they were following, with a small, but very visible smile on his face.

The Valley was illuminated with fireworks soaring through the sky with wondrous variety of colors and sparkly patterns. The volume of the music swam through the air, low and distant from where they stood at first, which was half way down the thousand steps that led to the Sacred Hall of Heroes, but rang through their ears by the time they made it to the last ten steps, as well as the wonder smell of food floated up their nostrils. They went through the Valley that was decorated with colorful lanterns hanging over their heads, and many stalls were set up, displaying many pieces of treasures, clothing, fabrics, traded, or homemade goods, for all eyes to see.

"There's Tigress!" Crane claimed, before waving off to the direction he was looking at. They all looked up to see Tigress waving back. "It's about time we found you! Where have you been? Where's Po?" Viper smiled at the feline wearing a royal blue tunic similar to her original one, only this one had longer sleeves, and a white vine pattern with a gold trim. She wore white pants and tanned sandals, before noticing that the feline's eyes were sharper looking than before.

She looked around. "Where's the mystery man?" She instantly felt her Master's gaze on her, and smiled innocently. "You did say were going to meet him this evening."

"Oh you will, just wait here. Po will be here soon." She bowed, and went off, leaving them stranded for about five minutes, before Mr. Ping joined them as they all drew attention to the darkened stage, where a beautiful voice drifted through the air, accompanied by stringed instruments and a piano;

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_  
 _We are a secret can't be exposed._  
 _That's how it is, that's how it goes,_  
 _Far from the others, close to each other.  
_ ** _*A spotlight landed on the player of the piano, making everyone clap and cheer immediately.*  
_** _In the daylight, in the daylight,  
_ _When the sun is shining,  
_ ** _*Tigress was sitting straight, but the Piano was facing towards the left side of the stage, making her raise and turn her head to look out to the audience, where she saw Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Mr. Ping and Shifu staring at her.*  
_** _On the late night, on the late night-  
_ ** _*A small mist began to appear on stage, and a silhouette crept along the stage. Shifu and Viper noticed it, and smiled at each other, knowing this is who they were waiting to see.*  
_** _When the moon is blinding...  
_ ** _*Tigress looked the way where this silhouette was, smiling at it as she continue to sing. The audience was silent, almost giving the Masters the feeling that they were under a spell by Tigress' voice.*  
_** _In the plain sight, plain sight,  
_ _Like stars in hiding,  
_ _You and I burn on, on._

 ** _*Then a mans voice took over for her, but she continued to play, taking the audience by surprise.*  
_** ** _?:  
_** _Put two and to-gether, for-ever will never change  
_ _Two and to-gether will never change...  
_ ** _*A second spotlight glowed upon a cloaked figure, also playing playing a piano opposite Tigress.*  
_** _Nobody sees, nobody knows  
_ _We are a secret, can't be exposed  
_ _That's how it is, that's how it goes  
_ _Far from the others, close to each other  
_ _That's when we -_

 ** _Both:  
_** _Uncover, cover, cover  
_ _That's when we uncover, cover, cover..._

 ** _Tigress:  
_** ** _*Looks up to the cloaked figure with a smile.*  
_** _My asylum, my asylum is in your arms  
_ _When the world gives heavy burdens_

 ** _Both:  
_** _I can bear a thousand times_

 ** _?:  
_** _On your shoulder, on your shoulder  
_ _I can reach an endless sky..._

 ** _Both:  
_** ** _*Harmonising*  
_** _Feels like paradise...  
_ ** _*Shifu and the others moved closer to the stage, trying to see the face of whom was singing with Tigress.*_**

 ** _Tigress:  
_** _Put two and to-gether, for-ever will never change,  
_ _Two and to-gether will never change...  
_ _Nobody sees,_ ** _*To find out this mystery man...*_**

 ** _Both:  
_** _Nobody knows!  
_ ** _*The one that captured her heart...*_**

 ** _?:  
_** _We are a secret,_

 ** _Both:  
_** _Can't be exposed!_

 ** _Tigress:  
_** _That's how it is!_

 ** _?:  
_** _That's how it goes!  
_ ** _*A few whistles were heard from various spots in the audience.*_**

 _ **Both** :  
_ _Far from the others, close to each other  
_ _That's when we uncover, cover, cover  
_ _That's when we uncover, cover, cover..._

 _ **Tigress:  
**_ _ ***Suddenly stands, but continues to play.*  
**_ _We could build a universe right here,  
_ _All the world could disappear,  
_ _Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care!_

 ** _?:  
_** ** _*The mystery man copies her, but doesn't continue playing.*  
_** _We could build a universe right here,  
_ _All the world could disappear,  
_ ** _*Approaches Tigress, and with him facing the audience, they leaned in until their foreheads touched.*_**

 ** _Both:  
_** _I just need you near!  
_ ** _*In this short pause, they all saw a black arm reach up for the hood... To reveal Po.*  
_** _Nobody sees, nobody knows,  
_ _We are a secret, can't be exposed  
_ ** _*The crowd started going wild.*  
_** _That's how it is, (it is!)  
That's how it goes! (it goes!)  
_ ** _*Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Master Shifu could only stare at them from where they stood, jaws dropped. Mr. Ping squealed and started jumping about.*  
_** _Far from the others, close to each other-er...  
_ ** _*Viper burst into tears of joy.*  
_** _That's when we uncover, cover, cover  
_ _That's when we uncover, cover, cover..._

 ** _Tigress:  
_** ** _*Turning to Po as he leaned in slowly.*  
_** _That's when we uncover..._ _._

A kiss was soon shared.

* * *

 **Uncover by Zara Larsson!**

 **Yīnyuè - Music**

 **Hope everyone liked the one shot! Again this is an entry for** **Tigergirl713 and** **MT4444's competition! Please reciew! And sorry how the lyrics and actions (written in italic bold) are laid out. I was working on this on my tablet and it doesn't let me put them in the way i usually have them, which is a smallwr space between the words. When i get access to my laptop I will fix it if this irritates you as much as it irritates me!**

 **Anyways do let me know what you think!**


End file.
